


To the Stars and Back

by Bustle



Series: Chrobin Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2020, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bustle/pseuds/Bustle
Summary: Robin reconnects with her young daughter, and learns some new constellations.
Relationships: Chrom & Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978207
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	To the Stars and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to my beta Scytale!

Robin can’t ever truthfully say that she regrets sacrificing herself to stop Grima. The cost, however, was high, and one she still finds herself paying after coming back two years later.

The part that stung the most had been returning to find that she and her young daughter were strangers to each other. Lucina peeking at her from behind a nursemaid’s legs with wary unfamiliarity had been a stab to Robin’s heart. 

Right now, they’re stargazing under a clear sky, the moonlight shining down on the balcony of Robin and Chrom’s bedchamber. Robin dragged a couch out specifically for the purpose, after her promise to Lucina earlier. 

Recently, Lucina has started seeking her out: bringing her troubles to her mother and looking for comfort, or rushing into Robin's office to show off her efforts from her lessons. That morning, she burst in to relay what she’d learned from her tutor while Robin waded through paperwork.

“She says you can use stars to find your way if you get lost, and there’s lots of stories about all the shapes they make!” she shouted, brimming with excitement. “They’re called conste-consternations!”

“Do you want to look at the stars tonight?” Robin asked, eager to encourage her daughter’s blossoming curiosity about the world around her. “We can invite some of your friends, too.”

Lucina looked down at her feet, suddenly shy. 

“Can we do it with just us, Mama?” she asked.

Robin had spent more than a few nights crying into Chrom’s chest about the connection she’d lost with her youngest child, but that small moment made warmth unfurl in her heart and gave her hope. 

She knelt down, looked Lucina in the eye, and said, “Of course. Just the two of us.”

Now, Robin and Lucina huddle together under a mess of blankets, looking up at the constellations while Robin tells the stories behind them. Then, they make up new arrangements as they please.

Lucina has already picked out a unicorn among the stars, as well as her favorite breakfast—blueberry scones—and, ever her father’s daughter, Falchion.

Robin outlines a backstory for the unicorn, Lucina frequently interjecting as they work on it together. One of Robin’s favorite things about having a child old enough to talk is her unbridled, enthusiastic creativity.

“So, then the unicorn—”

“Jellyfoot!”

“Jellyfoot says to his friends that they need to travel to the Mila tree for an audience with the Voice—”

“Unicorns don’t work like that, Mama,” Lucina interrupts again, gravely serious about Robin’s understanding of unicorn lore.

“Oh? What don’t they do?” Robin asks.

“Talk! They send their thoughts into your head. With their horns.” Lucina delivers this proclamation with utter sincerity, and Robin can’t help but smile. Lucina notices, twisting in Robin’s lap and winding her chubby little hands into Robin’s clothing to haul herself up. 

Her head nearly butts into Robin’s chin as she stands. Robin jerks her head back to avoid a collision.

“Are you making fun of me?” Lucina cries, a tremble to her lip. “Unicorns _don’t!_ ”

One thing Robin has learned about her daughter is that she is very sensitive to the idea that she’s being laughed at. Lucina acutely feels any perceived slights.

“Of course I’m not making fun of you, darling,” Robin soothes her, smoothing her hand over Lucina’s messy blue hair just to watch it spring back up. “I’m just happy to learn more about unicorns from you.”

Mollified, Lucina preens and launches into a detailed explanation of how unicorn magic is different from the kind of magic Robin and her fellow mages work.

“And they make things EXPLODE in a cloud of sparkle dust like cwooooosshh—Papa!” she cuts herself off, her attention stolen. Robin cranes her head back and sure enough, there’s Chrom. He looks tired from another long day of being Exalt, but affection is writ large over his features as he drinks in the scene.

“Good evening, my ladies,” he greets them with a formal bow, making Lucina giggle. He wastes no time joining them, laying his arm behind Robin’s shoulder and peeling a corner of a blanket up to slip underneath even before he seats himself. Robin stops him before he can sit down, her hand planted against his chest.

“Hold your horses, sir, for I must first consult my lady. This is a scholarly meeting of the minds. Not just anyone is invited, you know,” she says. 

Chrom pulls a face but duly waits for a verdict.

Robin hunches and lowers her voice, speaking directly to Lucina. “What do you think, milady? Should we allow this insolent cur into our midst?”

Lucina laughs again, obviously delighted at being the authority on such matters. She cups her hand to whisper into Robin’s ear. 

Robin straightens up to relay the message, using all her effort to keep her composure. 

“Regrettably, we must turn you away. I’ve been reliably informed that you probably have cooties.”

“No boys allowed!” Lucina crows, shooing Chrom with her hands. “Boys stink!”

“You wound me, madam!” he says. 

Chrom puts his hand over his heart, making a show of his dejection, but Robin thinks there’s some real disappointment lurking beneath his display. He lets the blanket go with exaggerated slowness and only makes it a few steps away before Lucina has a change of heart.

“Papa, wait, come back!” she calls, wriggling free of Robin’s arms and the blankets to chase him. Chrom pretends like he doesn’t hear, not turning back until she grabs his hand.

“Alright, alright,” he says, laughing, and then he gives in and allows himself to be towed along in his daughter’s wake. She pushes on his knees until he sits on the couch, and he blows a quick raspberry at Robin once he’s seated. Robin playfully shoves his shoulder and before she knows it, they’re tussling, smiling stupidly at each other.

Lucina puts a stop to it by heaving herself back onto the couch and wedging herself between them. 

“You two are very silly,” she informs them haughtily. 

Chrom tucks the blankets around them, slipping his arm behind Robin’s back this time. He idly runs his hand up and down her side. Since he found out she’s pregnant again, he’s gotten even more mindlessly touchy. 

“That’s why we have you, Lucina,” he says, smiling warmly at her. “To keep us in line.”

Lucina fixes him with an imperious look that says very clearly _‘No funny business, Papa’._ Then, she makes herself comfortable and turns back to the stars. 

“What shapes do you see?” she asks Chrom. He looks to Robin for clarification.

“We’re discovering new constellations,” she explains.

“Ah,” Chrom says, scratching the back of his neck as he contemplates the stars. Robin and Lucina spend a quiet minute waiting, watching Chrom’s furrowed brow as he thinks.

Chrom lights up. “Well, those right there,” he says, jabbing a finger out to trace a loose shape, “look like Falchion.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something for a while grappling with the idea that if Robin sacrifices herself and then is gone for a while, Littlecina wouldn't really know Robin at all, and how difficult it would be once she returns. It would be so hard on both of them - painful for Robin, realizing that her sacrifice has cost her a personal bond with her child that she has to try to rebuild, and confusing for Lucina, who probably _heard_ a lot about Robin and her deeds but has no personal connection to her.
> 
> Ultimately this fic didn't hammer that too hard, but I was glad I got to write something that touches on it, that also has them working out their new relationship as mother and daughter.


End file.
